Meltdown
(completion) (finding correct container) (vault opened) (nukes secured) (secured all bonus loot) (per secured bonus bag) |achievement = }} The Meltdown heist is a free heist for PAYDAY 2, released on May 7th 2015 as part of Update #67. Being the sixth contract by Vlad, it involves the crew attacking the same Murkywater warehouse they broke into during Shadow Raid, to secure several nuclear warheads. Stealth is not an option this time around. Overview The heist involves the player crew assaulting the same Murkywater depot featured in Shadow Raid, though this time in broad daylight and without any opportunity to pre-plan or stealth. The targets of this job are the many nuclear warheads secured in a vault hidden inside one of the crates scattered around the compound. The basic looting procedure is largely similar to Shadow Raid, with the crew having to obtain several crowbars placed randomly around the map to crack open the loot crates and bag the rest of the loot. There are several forklifts parked at the yard and inside the warehouse that players can commandeer to quickly move up to three bags at a time from point to point, in order to more easily secure all available loot. There is even a muscle car hidden somewhere in the area that they can use to quicken their escape by putting up to four bags in the trunk, and moving up to eight times as fast as a forklift. Assets Objectives # Find the Vault inside a shipping crate # Find a crowbar # Overheat the vault by jamming the ventilation ## (Optional) Jam more ventilators # Secure all 6 Warheads (8 on Overkill and Death Wish) ## (Optional) Secure additional loot # Escape Walkthrough Starting on an adjacent rooftop, the alarm will sound as soon as players approach the zip-lines into the main yard. Landing amongst the crates, players must open them until they find the hidden vault, identifiable as a metal door on one side and a cooling system on the other. Only crates at the front of the yard and inside the warehouse can be opened and are thus elligible for the spawn. Only 2 players can use the initial ziplines. If you do not desire for 2 players to wait, the others can drop down from the roof to an adjacent roof, then onto some shipping crates into the yard. Upon finding the vault, players must sabotage the cooling fans in order to overheat the temperature inside, forcing an emergency unlock. Finding a crowbar in the warehouse and inserting it into a fan will cause the thermostat (visible beneath the vents) to gradually rise; jamming additional vents will cause the temperature to climb faster, though only one is absolutely required. Once the vault finally unlocks, players will find three to four secure cases, containing a total of six to eight nuclear warheads (very heavy bags). These bags must be transported to the loot drop-off (and escape) around 350m away. Given that the trip is long, the route contains several enemies on foot, snipers amongst regular enemies on the stacks of shipping crates, several SWAT Van Turret spawns and about half a dozen cops on the bridge over the trainyard, vehicles may be helpful. Options include using the forklifts (which can carry up to 3 bags at a time) or the Longfellow muscle car (which can carry up to 4 bags and moves much faster) located towards the back of the warehouse. Since the car cannot be entered whilst carrying loot, and only four bags can fit in the trunk, either multiple vehicles or multiple trips will be required to secure all the required loot. Teams may wish to decide in advance whether to make multiple return trips with the Longfellow or make a single trip with the Longfellow and one or more forklifts. Note that while the player in the passenger seat of the Longfellow can still shoot (by "crouching", which results in the character leaning fully out of the window) it may be preferable to stop the vehicles and dismount to eliminate significant threats along the route to the train yard. This is particularly important if clearing the route for players in forklift trucks, which are slower and less agile. After securing the desired amount of loot, the players can board the train when ready to leave. Variations * A bulldozer spawns inside a random shipping crate, together with a crate. * Crates spawn at random locations with different contents. * 3-5 Crowbars are placed at random locations. * A grenade case can spawn inside shipping crates. This can happen multiple times. * The upper cages may hold weapons or gold, not requiring a crowbar to secure. * Except for Death Wish, several keycards may be found inside the warehouse. Strategy * There are a large number of sniper spawns, including on the upper gantries inside the warehouse. * The Longfellow can hold a maximum of 4 bags. Consider splitting up, 2 players securing the warheads while the other 2 remain behind to find more loot. ** Note bots will enter the vehicle even if a large distance away or without stopping. If playing with bots this can leave a player far behind without support, with potentially lethal consequences. * Note that you can be shot down while inside a vehicle. In such an instance you will be dropped from the vehicle immediately. ** Also if the vehicle is damaged everyone will be dropped from it. * Vehicles can insta-kill Shields by hitting them, even from the front. Even Bulldozers will die to a light bump from a forklift. Bringing special anti-Bulldozer weapons is not necessary for this reason. * You cannot use the 2 pickup trucks parked near the train yard. * The many red-and-white metal drums dotting the warehouse's yard can be shot to detonate, which can help with taking out sizable groups of enemies if timed correctly. * The gate leading towards the trainyard will open when the vault is breached. * You can check the overheating progress by looking at the indicator, once it reaches 50°C the vault will open. * Each forklift can carry up to three bags and two people. To transport the bags one may throw them onto forklift's rails or just drive a forklift over them. * Enemies cannot grab loot bags when they are stored on a vehicle. Use this to prevent additional loot from being taken away by them. * Theoretically, it is possible to place an infinite amount of bags on the vehicle's exterior and carry all of them away in one go. In practice, the act is quite difficult due to the fact that any major bump will cause bags to fall off. The following is a list of potential positions where bags can be placed: ** For forklifts, bags can be placed inside the driver space, in the area between the driver space and the lift (most stable), and on the back of the forklift. ** For the Longfellow, bags can be placed on the front hood. Death Wish changes * Significantly more Murkywater PMCs at the start, and they keep spawning in groups of 10. * No keycards spawn. Achievements Trivia * Based on various beta sound files, this heist was apparently changed radically from its original version. ** This heist was called Shoutout Raid while it was still in development, and it would've been contracted by The Butcher. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kh1MDXTyzEc ** The original objective for this heist was a server with some files, but as there were multiple servers, you would have to carry them all back to the van. ** Gage tried to do this heist on his own, but ended up being arrested. This could explain his "extended vacation". * This is the second heist to include driving as a primary gameplay mechanic, though unlike Car Shop, this feature is completely optional. The crew can drive a muscle car (the "Longfellow", although there is an achievement for not doing so), as well as a number of forklift trucks. It would be possible, though time-consuming, risky and entirely unnecessary, to avoid driving completely and transport all the bags on foot. * Vlad will sing "Glory to Russia" after the heisters have found the Container Vault. * Despite Vlad warning the crew to be careful with "his babushka" (the nukes) as they can "turn D.C. into molten glass", none of the warheads actually do anything when tossed, run over by a vehicle, or shot at. This is unsurprising as nuclear weapons would never be transported in an armed state and are therefore almost impossible to trigger without the appropriate detonation procedure being followed. **The nukes also emit radiation, as a Geiger counter can be heard crackling when the player nears a warhead case. The crackling ceases after all nukes are bagged though, indicating that the detectors are probably built into the transport cases themselves. * This heist sees the return of the Murkywater PMC and the very same warehouse featured in Shadow Raid, though this time the incursion takes place during daytime and there is no option for stealth. Note that there are several changes to the map layout, most notably in the warehouse, where routes to the roof, basement and docks are all blocked. * The poster for this heist is the first to include both Houston and all four of the original members of the Payday Gang, as they were in PAYDAY: The Heist. Wolf does not hold his signature JP36 this time around, nor any weapon for that matter, commandeering a forklift instead. ** Bar Wolf, Houston is the only heister to wield a non-DLC weapon (a JP36), the rest of the crew all wield DLC firearms. Dallas can be seen holding a Peacemaker .45 (The Butcher's Western Pack), Chains has a Raven (Gage Shotgun Pack) and Hoxton has a Vulcan Minigun (The OVERKILL Pack). * The crates with warheads have Russian text "КОЕ-ЧТО" on them, which translates to "SOMETHING", literally. * This is the first heist that explicitly states the amount of loot available; After securing the required mission bags, a counter will show the amount of additional loot you have secured, and the amount present on the map. * A half-eaten cheese toast sandwich can be found on the map, with the phrase "LEAVE ME ALONE" written near it. After an update, the said cheese toast sandwich was relocated to another position on the map, its original position has the phrase replaced with "I MOVED", while its new position has the phrase "OH GOD". This is a reference to the rare Almir's toast found in White Xmas, and the sandwich that regularly spawns in deposit boxes. * There is a chance to find a crowbar in one of the open lockers in the locker room. If it spawns, the phrase "Freeman was here" will be written next to it. This relates to the "Half-Life" series, where a crowbar was the iconic initial weapon of the protagonist, Gordon Freeman. * After opening the vault Bain has a chance to say "Vlad, smashing malls is one thing. Stealing tiaras is one thing. But nukes!?". This is a reference to Mallcrasher and Ukrainian Job, both which were contracted by Vlad. * This is the first heist to include weather changes, in this case rain, and can only be seen at the beginning of the heist. This is purely cosmetic and doesn't affect gameplay at all. * When the alarm sounds, a large number of birds will scatter above the warehouse, possibly shocked by the alarm. Bugs * Having multiple people interact with the trunk together will open and close the truck on completion, this can cause the trunk to be inaccessible if used by multiple people simultaneously. Only have one person open the trunk at a time, or do not close it at all - the bags can only be removed by players interacting with them. * There is a synchronization bug for clients related to forklifts and bots. On clients systems, bots will not seem to use the rear of the forklift, and instead will stay in their original location, slowly and with sudden movements going towards their actual location (as seen by the host). ** This is easiest to observe if a client drives a forklift to the train yard and gets incapacitated, but quickly gets revived by a bot that still appears to be hanging around at the warehouse courtyard. External Links Announcement site. References Video ru:Ядерная угроза Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad Category:Loud-Only Heists